Reward
by Zarkho
Summary: On a particular day, Harry receives a call that his long time best friend is passed out on a bar. Like the dutiful friend he is, Harry carries Ron to his home. But now, he wants reward. What reward is it? Of course Hermione and Rose. Together.


Hermione sighed and shut the book as the doorbell rang. She glanced up at the clock. It was 12 midnight.

"Figures," Hermione muttered to herself as she got up to open the door.

Closing the sash of the dressing gown she was wearing, Hermione opened the door. As expected Ron was standing there, rather leaning on the shoulder of Harry Potter looking completely smashed.

"Hey," Harry smiled at her.

"Hey Harry," Hermione returned his smile which turned to grimace as she looked at Ron's state, "Sorry about this."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's alright."

Hermione moved away from the doorway, "Come in."

"Come on Ron, let's get you to bed," Harry said throwing Ron's hand over his shoulder and entered the house.

Hermione looked at them with exasperation as Harry carried Ron over to their bedroom. In a few minutes he was back downstairs.

"Well, he's sleeping like a puppy," Harry said.

Hermione crossed her arms, "You know, um, Harry thank you."

Harry smirked and in a flash he was upon Hermione who squeaked.

"H-Harry, What are you doing."

Harry put an arm through her waist and pulled her closer, "Just taking my reward for bringing back your husband safely."

Hermione tried to squirm out of Harry's grip but it was too tight. Harry lifted up her chin and his mouth was upon hers, kissing her passionately. It took a moment but Hermione was kissing him back her hands threading through his unruly black hair as she puller herself as close to him as she can.

Hermione moaned in disappointment when Harry's mouth left hers. Her eyes were glazed over in pleasure as her body trembled with lust.

"We can't do this Harry," Hermione placed her head on his chest, her breathing was ragged, "Ron's upstairs."

"You don't have to worry about Ron, Hermes," Harry whispered as his hand grabbed her ass over her silky gown.

"Harry," Hermione moaned closing her eyes, "the children they are home too."

"Oh really, Rose's here," Harry said delighted as he slapped her ass making it jiggle in a fascinating way.

Hermione's eyes shot open, "What do you want with Rose?"

Harry grinned, "Nothing she hasn't already given to me."

Hermione tried to push Harry away but he just pulled her in tighter, "That's my daughter Harry," Hermione hissed.

"I agree, she has a cunt tighter than you at her age," Harry leered at her, "It milks my cock in the most interesting way," Harry's expression brightened, "Why don't I go and fetch her. I am sure she's missing her uncle Harry."

"Harry, she's still fourteen please," Hermione begged, but her voice turned into a moan as Harry's hand snuck beneath her gown and entered her pussy.

But Harry had already pushed Hermione on the sofa. When she tried to get up, her body trembled with pleasure and a moan escaped her little mouth. Harry had conjured a vibrator in her cunt.

"That will keep you occupied till I return," Harry smirked leaving Hermione clenching and unclenching her thighs as the vibrator worked in her pussy.

Harry bounded up the stairs as stealthily as he could. His first stop was Hugo's room. He slowly opened the door to find the little boy sleeping soundly. Harry smiled affectionately at his nephew before a flick of his wand made it sure that he was asleep till morning. He wouldn't wake up even if a dragon crashed on their home.

"Sorry Hugo, need to bang your sister and mother," Harry said in a slow whisper as he closed the door.

Next he entered Rose's room. She was sleeping like a doll. Her cover thrown back as one of her hand lay over her stomach. Her lips were parted slightly as she slept oblivious to who was in the room.

Grinning Harry took off his clothes. His cock was semi hard as he made his way over to Rose's bed.

"Hey Rose baby," Harry whispered as he touched her face with his slowly hardening dick, "Uncle Harry needs you."

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open. There was still sleep in her eyes, but all traces of sleep vanished when she saw the hulking piece of manhood just above her lips.

Rose grinned and one of her hands came up to grab her uncle's dick. Rubbing it up and down with her small hands, she parted her lips and slowly put its head inside her.

Compared to Rose's small mouth, Harry's dick looked gigantic. There was no way it could have fitted in but Rose somehow did, slowly taking his bulbous head before she moved onto the shaft. One-third of his dick had gone in before he hit her throat.

Harry's eyes were closed as he enjoyed Rose's mouth working on his penis. When he felt himself hit her throat he grabbed her head and pulled his prick out almost all the way. Using her head as a leverage, he began pistoning in and out of her mouth, using it as a pussy.

Rose gagged and spitted around the enormous fuck meat of her uncle as he skull fucked her but he didn't let go as he kept fucking her mouth with his eyes closed. He actually seemed to be enjoying the sounds she made around his cock.

After what felt like hours but were only a few short minutes Harry pulled out of Rose's mouth still rock hard. Rose began coughing and gasping for breath as Harry's shaft left her mouth.

"Wow Uncle Harry," Rose said clutching a hand to her chest, "That was brutal."

"If you think that was brutal," Harry grinned, "See what I do to your mother."

Rose expression turned to one of curiosity, "Mum, is she going to join us."

"Well, she isn't willing yet," Harry admitted, "But I'll break her soon enough."

"And Aunt Ginny," Rose inquired, "Is she going to join us too?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "Not today."

"That's a shame," Rose said, "She really has a sweet tasting pussy."

"Well come on," Harry said drawing closer to Rose, "You can eat your mother's pussy today."

"That's sounds nice," Rose said as she opened her arms. Harry scooped in and lifted her up. Turning towards the door, he marched out carrying Rose as his dick touched her ass.

During most of the trip they were locked in a passionate embrace with their tongues exploring each other mouth as they came upon Hermione. By now Harry knew their house like the back of his hand.

When they reached the living room, they found Hermione with her legs parted, her pussy showing with obscene amount of juice leaking out of it. Her hands were thrown to her side and her eyes glazed over as orgasms over orgasms ripped through her hot body.

"Wow, she looks like a mess," Rose said pulling out of Harry's mouth for a moment and turning to look at her mother. Her eyes racked over Hermione's body appreciatively as she took in her mother's beauty.

"Like what you see," Harry whispered in her ears as he molested her ass.

Rose let out a loud moan, "Oh yes, she has an awesome body. I am going eat her out raw."

Harry turned her head towards himself and placed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss as he made his way over to the sofa. Dumping her beside Hermione, he stood up and pulled out the vibrator from Hermione's pussy.

"Well we won't be needing that," Harry smirked as he banished the vibrator.

It took a few moments for Hermione to gain control. Finally, she opened her eyes. She saw standing Harry in front of her in all his glory, his cock hard like steel jutting out proudly from his groin. Like a bitch in heat she pounced on the dick and began slurping over it up and down.

Harry laughed and grabbed her head, regulating her pace as she went down on him.

"Wow Mum, you give really good head," Rose commented offhandedly.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Rose's voice. Letting go of Harry's dick, she turned to find Rose sitting beside her on the sofa in flimsy pajamas.

"Rose," Hermione tried to sound stern as she tried to fix her disheveled appearance, "What are you doing here?"

Instead of receiving an answer, she felt Harry's hand force her mouth back on his dick as he started moving in and out.

"You know Hermione," Harry said his dick moving in and out her mouth like it was a fuck hole, "If you don't give me pleasure then I'll just take it myself."

Hermione sat there helpless as Harry used her mouth like a pussy. His huge dick moving in and out of her mouth at a rapid pace. By now she had grown accustomed to taking Harry's dick in her mouth but still it was enough to send tingle down to her vagina.

Rose sat there aroused as she saw her uncle use her mother like a piece of meat to fuck. Slowly one of her hand sneaked through her pajama bottoms and started rubbing her pussy.

But it wasn't enough, Rose decided as she saw her mother's delicious globe moving rhythmically up and down as Harry skull fucked her. Reaching out with one hand she grabbed it.

Hermione jumped when she felt a soft hand and much smaller than Harry's grab her breast and started kneading. Soon though, the sensations were too much and she started moaning around Harry's cock.

Harry grunted as he felt Hermione moan around his cock. Looking down, he saw Rose kneading her mother breast with one hand while the other was hidden beneath her pajama bottom furiously rubbing her little cunny as she too moaned in tandem with her mother. Smirking he grabbed one of Rose's upturned legs and pulled her closer to himself and Hermione.

Rose's eyes shot open when she felt a hand yanking her. Looking up she saw her uncle grinning evilly at her. Next moment, her pajama bottom were ripped apart and her pussy was left bare.

"Why hide Rose," Harry said, "Come on, masturbate for your uncle and mommy."

Emboldened by Harry's word, Rose began rubbing her cunt faster, her moans getting louder.

Harry pulled out of Hermione's mouth and turned her around, "Scoot over Rose," Harry said focused on Hermione's ass, as he too got up on the large sofa. Rose nodded and scooted to one side. Harry grabbed Hermione's waist and turned her head towards where Rose lay as he got behind her.

"No closing your eyes Hermione," Harry said lifting her curly brown hairs and whispering in her ears as he lined his cock with her pussy.

"Come on Rose put up a show," Harry said as he slammed into Hermione's pussy. Her tight walls opened for just a moment to let him in before clenching around his cock like a vice, throbbing and pulsating around his shaft.

Harry involuntarily let out a groan as he felt Hermione's pussy clamp around himself. Fucking his best friend always felt brilliant to him.

On the other hand, Rose had taken off her top and was pulling her nipple while rubbing her pussy while she looked at her mother being fucked relentlessly. The depravity of the scene was more than enough to get her off and she came with a loud moan, soaking her hand with her juices.

Hermione's eyes were half lidded with pleasure as Harry pistoned in and out of pussy. His cock was so huge and wide. Just taking it in would make women orgasm. To feel it moving in and out of their cunt was an incredible sensation. Add the fact that her daughter was rubbing her pussy so shamelessly in front of her, brought Hermione close to her ultimate peak and when her daughter came, trembling and shaking like a fallen leaf, her fingers glistening with her sweet juices she couldn't take it anymore and squirted around Harry's cock coating his shaft and balls with a thick load of girl cum.

"Stick your fingers inside her mouth, Rose," Harry shouted as he increased his pace. His balls were boiling with cum and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

Rose nodded and pulled up Hermione's head which had fallen to the sofa after cumming so hard and slowly put her fingers inside her mouth.

Hermione, still in the afterglow of orgasm, moaned slowly as she tasted the sweet nectar of her daughter's pussy and began lapping at her fingers.

Harry seeing Hermione lick her daughter's juices so enthusiastically couldn't hold it in anymore and came undone inside Hermione's pussy. His cock throbbing as he unloaded spurt after spurt of his baby making seed inside her womb.

After a few huge spurts, Harry pulled his cock out of Hermione's pussy. It was coated in a thick layer of her pussy juice and his cum. going to front he stuck his cock before Rose whose eyes gleamed with lust as she took him in mouth and began cleaning his cock.

He turned towards Hermione who was now watching her daughter suck her uncle's cock enthusiastically. He put a hand on her head and pushed her down to Rose's slit.

"Eat her out," Harry commanded.

Hermione hesitated a moment before she slowly stuck out her tongue and licked her daughter's cunt for a moment. She tasted so divine that Hermione almost let out a moan. Eagerly placing her tongue back she began licking her in earnest.

She circled her outer labia at first with her tongue as she lapped up and down at her cunt. At the top she stopped for a moment to find her clit. It wasn't hard. It was already engorged and peeking out of her cunt. She stopped to pull at it for a moment before she went down and stuck her tongue inside her fuck hold and began moving it around inside her pussy.

Few people knew this but Hermione was a bi. It was a part that she had denied herself for so long. It had taken Fleur and Harry in her fourth year to make her admit that she was a bi. Indeed, what she felt for the French girl in the fourth year wasn't jealousy but lust.

But all of that held no meaning for Hermione now, as she licked and nipped at her daughter's pussy with utmost enthusiasm. She hadn't tasted a pussy sweeter than this in all her life. It was almost addicting. Hermione made sure that not a single drop of her daughter's girl cum went to waste as she drank it all eagerly.

On the top, Rose was licking at her uncle's dick with the same enthusiasm as her mother if not more, amidst moan that her mother's ministrations brought out of her. She licked and lapped at every nook and cranny of his gigantic cock as she made sure that not a single inch of it went unattended. She deep throated him coating it all in her saliva before licking it clean once again. During it all, Harry's shaft had once again hardened and now he was eying the daughter's pussy.

Harry reached down and grabbed both of Rose's boobs. They weren't very large yet, only a B cup but Harry was sure that they would grow soon. Still though, they were like apples as Harry fondled them in his large hands. They fit completely inside his hands as he cupped them and pulled at her nipples making her moan.

Between what Harry was doing to her tits and her mother licking at her cunt. Rose came loudly with a cry of passion as juices squirted out of her pussy and landed inside her mother's mouth as she made sure to drink it all. Harry's cock slipped out of her mouth as she fell back exhausted after her recent orgasm.

Hermione got up as she wiped at her mouth and took hold of his cock. Placing her mouth around his head she once again started giving him a blow job.

Harry enjoyed Hermione's expert ministration for a moment before he pulled out of Hermione's mouth. Ordering the girls to get up he lay down on the sofa.

"Come on Rose. It's time to give you what you deserve," Harry said to Rose who eagerly climber over his waist and impaled herself on his cock. A slow moan escaped her lips as Harry's enormous cock parted her cunt muscles to make its way to her womb.

"Come on Hermione, sit on my face," Harry motioned to Hermione who was standing there looking lost.

Nodding her head she too got up on the sofa and sat on Harry's face with her cunt just above Harry's mouth.

Harry grinned for a moment before he grabbed Rose's ass and started slamming in and out of her small pussy while his tongue started working his wonders on Hermione's fold.

Hermione watched fascinated as her daughter moved up and down over Harry's cock. She couldn't believe that she could take such a large cock with such ease. She knew that Harry would one day find his way to her daughter. He was insatiable like that but she didn't think that he would pop her cherry when she was only fourteen.

But all of this flew out of her mind when she saw her daughter with her head thrown back. Her hair was dampened with sweat as she flexed her hip muscled trying to milk her uncles' cock. Her eyes were closed, her whole face was radiating blissfulness as she rode the large cock. Her small but perky breast were bouncing like they were made of rubber with every thrust.

Not being able to resist, Hermione leaned in and captured her daughter's lips. Rose's eyes opened in shock for a second before she gave in to the feeling of blissfulness and returned the kiss. Her hands which were busy groping her own breasts moved forwards and grabbed her mother's tits and started kneading them making them moan.

Oblivious to all the action that was going above Harry was concentrating on licking and Fucking Hermione and Rose out of their brain as his tongue and cock were a blur out of their pussies. His hands were busy molesting her niece's spongy ass. Occasionally he would smack it making it jiggle like jelly.

Soon Hermione and Rose lost all sense of comprehension as orgasm over orgasm raked over their bodies while they remain passionately entwined. Their lips moving against each other trying to explore the forbidden territories as they hands teased and pleasured each other bodies by groping every part they could reach.

It might have been hours before Rose's tight little teen pussy became too much for Harry. Pushing Hermione off his face and Rose off his cock he stood up and started jacking off.

Understanding what Harry was doing, Hermione and Rose huddled together and opened their mouths with their tongues hanging out. The vision of two such stunning beauties waiting for his cum was unbearable for Harry and he came with a loud grunt, covering both of their faces with his thick strands of cum.

Hermione and Rose turned towards each other and began licking each other faces with their hot lithe bodies pushed together. This scene was enough to get Harry hard once again.

"Ready for one more round ladies," Harry said.

"Oh Yes," Rose answered seductively as she put a finger inside her mother's pussy.

It was well into the wee hours of morning when Harry was finally satisfied. The sun was peeking over the horizon when he spurted his last load of cum over Rose's ass who was drooling into the sofa. Hermione was already fucked into unconsciousness by Harry.

Harry took a few steps back and looked at his handiwork. Once again he had fucked two women into submission. It felt good to be him.

Picking up his clothes, he turned towards Mother and daughter duo lying unconscious, "Hugo and Ron would be waking up soon," Harry muttered to himself and brought his wand.

With a flick all traces of shagging was gone from the room with the girls looking as neat as ever. He conjured up a new set of pajama for Rose which would last her the day, while he put on Hermione's gown on her sexy body. Bending down he picked up both of the girls. First he stopped at Rose's bed and gently lay her over her bed. She turned over and sighed in content.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, baby," he whispered in her ear and picked up Hermione.

Opening up the master bedroom, he found Ron in the same state he left him. The only difference was that he was drooling now.

Shaking his head, Harry placed Hermione in the bed and placed the bed covers around her body. He bent down to kiss her on her forehead making her smile. He gave her one last look and stepped out of the bedroom.

Making his way out of the house, Harry apparated to his home, where his loving wife lay waiting for him to bang her and tell her all the juicy details

…


End file.
